


Too Many Rules!

by CampbellB1994



Series: Campbell Series [9]
Category: Gallowglass (TV 1993), Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Arrested, Bipolar Disorder, COVID-19, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mask Phobia, Non-Sexual Age Play, Police, Quarantine, manic depressive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Campbell and Bill during the Covid-19 pandemic (plus some friends)!
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Joe (Gallowglass) - Platonic, Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: Campbell Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182233
Comments: 92
Kudos: 18





	1. The Announcement

“Campbell, come see what’s on the TV.” Campbell comes in from the bedroom to sit next to Bill, resting his head on his shoulder. “It’s just the news.” Campbell sighs, trying to reach for the remote. “Just listen.” He looks back to the TV and listens to the news reader. “We are in a national emergency. Coronavirus has forced us into a quarantine; stay in your homes and only leave for essential reasons.” Campbell looks at Bill a little scared. “Am I going to die?” Bill turns the TV off, pulling Campbell into a hug. “We are going to be okay. I’ll call the hospital and tell them that I can’t work during this. It’ll be gone in a month or so.” Campbell nods, nuzzling into Bill’s shoulder. “As long as we follow the rules we will be okay.” Campbell leans back against the sofa. “So we stay inside?” Bill brushes a hand through the boy’s hair. “We stay inside, I have some money saved up. We will be all good.” Campbell nods, looking a little off into the distance. “I’ll make up some cocoa.” Bill gets up, rubbing Campbell’s back gently. “You can watch something else if you want.” Bill encourages when he sees that Campbell was still in a bit of a daze. 

Campbell is talking to Joe on the phone when Bill comes out from his office. “Hey Bill can Joe come round?” He asks, resting the phone on his shoulder. “Campbell we all have to stay inside.” Campbell sighs. “So that means he can’t?” Bill squeezed the boy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Campbell.” He takes the phone from the boy. “Sorry Joe, we can’t have you over…” Bill sighs, bringing a hand to his forehead. “So you have nowhere to… no I understand, you don’t want to be out on the… get some things together and come round.” Bill looks up at Campbell who smiles gently as he hangs up the phone. “You didn’t tell me he’d been kicked out of his house.” Bill moves his hand under Campbell’s chin, stoking a thumb over the boy’s cheek. “He told me not to.” Campbell sniffles, pressing his lips against Bill’s hand. “We can set the sofa up from him to sleep on. He’ll be safe here with us.” Bill reassures, watching through the window for Joe before the phone rings again. “If Joe comes just let him in.” Bill tells Campbell before picking up the phone again. “Hello Virginia. Yes I’ve told him… not very happy about it but Joe is going to stay with us… he was kicked out the house… I think it’s fine as long as we don’t leave the house.” Bill hears the door go and Campbell scrambles to open it, greeting Joe with a hug. “Are you going to be okay? Oh that’s nice that you get the kids.” 

“So all the times you came over to see Campbell and asked if you could stay over night was because you were kicked out?” Bill asks Joe who did seem a little tired. “I knew that it would be a safe place, Somewhere that you wouldn’t judge me.” Campbell wraps his arms around one of Joe’s. “The only reason I got kicked out was because I was gay.” Bill shakes his head, not understanding how this was still happening to people. “I thought that if I told you what was happening…” Joe clears his throat. “That you’d try and do something but there is no changing my parent’s minds.” Campbell shuffles in his seat. “That’s not good.” He says, hugging the other boy. “It isn’t. But at least you are safer inside with us than imprisoned with those two.” Bill’s voice has a hint of anger to it. “So what do we do now?” Campbell asks, fidgeting with the end of his hoodie. “We have some dinner and see if we can find a good movie to watch on the TV.” Bill gets up, deciding that someone had to get the ball rolling. “Joe feel free to take a shower, there are towels in the airing cupboard.” He says, gesturing for Campbell to follow him into the kitchen. “This is a good opportunity to learn some life skills. Now can you get these things?” He shows Campbell the recipe, moving to grab a few things himself. 


	2. Little Days

“Campbell!” Joe shouts, moving the boy’s hand away from him. “What is going on?” Bill walks in from the kitchen to see the two boys fighting. Campbell was poking Joe whilst he was trying to read. “Campbell come help me in the kitchen.” Bill says, noticing that Campbell had the stuffed dragon tucked under his arm. “Let’s go, should we make some cookies for pudding?” Campbell jumps up, follows Bill out letting Joe relax back onto the bed with his book again. “Sparky wants to make chocolate chip ones.” Campbell points out, pulling at the dragon’s tail. “Didn’t we talk about telling me if you regressed?” Bill says, checking on the dinner before grabbing some stuff for cookies. “Well Joe was there.” Campbell explains, placing Sparky against the kettle. “Then do you think we should tell Joe?” Campbell shrugs, biting at his thumb. “After cookies.” Bill rubs his backs gently and kisses his forehead before moving to the fridge to find some butter. “Can we go to the park later?” Bill starts measuring out some of the ingredients. “We can’t go to the park at the moment. Why don’t we find something we can do inside?” Campbell grumbles, stroking a thumb over the dragon’s arm. 

“Joe! Cookies!” Campbell runs back into the bedroom holding a chocolate chip cooking in one hand and his dragon in the other. Joe goes to take the cookie when Campbell pulls it away. “Come to the kitchen.” He teases walking back off. Joe groans, pulling himself up and to the kitchen. He’s lost count of how many days they’ve been quarantined for. “Careful with the milk.” Bill grabs the jug and pour it into the glass for Campbell instead. “Dinner is going to take longer than expected.” Bill says, putting the milk back into the fridge and sitting at the kitchen table. “That’s fine. Not sure what I’ll do when I finish my book.” Joe shrugs, taking a bite of the cookie. “We actually need to share something.” Bill says, slipping his fingers under the sleeve of Campbell’s hoodie. “Okay?” Joe shuffles, putting the cookie down. “Campbell, do you want to say?” Bill offers seeing how Campbell was quite happily stuck in his task. “Well, Campbell regresses. That’s why he’s sometimes.” Bill smiles, feeling Campbell placing the dragon in the palm of the man’s hand. “A little like this.” Joe nods, smiling gently as Campbell as he looks up. “I sort of guessed that.” He says, leaning forward to stroke down the dragon’s tail. “He’s called Sparky.” Campbell tells Joe, moving the dragon into his arms. “Had a few friends with it.” Joe shrugs, Bill was a little shocked when the boy went back to his food as if it were nothing; guess the older generation are clueless. 

“Put Ducktales back on!” Campbell complains as Bill changes to the news channel. “One second, I want to see something. And we will talk about those manners later.” Bill says, ruffling the boy’s hair before turning his attention to the TV. “Any outdoor activities as well as entering essential shops will warrant the wearing of a facemask.” The news reporter says, followed with them showing off some face masks which are available. “No no no.” Campbell mutters under his breath, dipping his head into the nearest soft surface, which was in this case Joe’s hoodie. “It’s okay Campbell, they are to keep us safe.” Joe encourages, rubbing the boy’s back. “No, I’m not wearing them.” He cries out, digging his nails into Joe’s shoulders. “They look scary.” He says, voice cracking with a tear rolling down his cheek. “It’s alright, look at Ducktales.” Bill says, switching the channel back. Campbell pokes his head round to watch Ducktales, lip still quivering. “Hey, hey. Come here.” Bill moves him up onto the sofa and into the man’s lap. Bill shushes Campbell, pressing his lips to the boy’s head as he reaches to grab Sparky. “Look what’s Scrooge up to?” Joe asks, resting his head against Campbell’s dangling legs looking up at the boy chuckles, squeezing Sparky closer to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are people liking this concept?


	3. Masked Walks

“No I’m not going to wear it!” Campbell says, shaking his head as Bill holds the mask out to him. “Campbell we have to wear them if you want to go out.” Bill explains, moving to pull his mask up. “Look see, it’s not bad.” Campbell turns away, moving closer to Joe. “I don’t want to.” Campbell says sneaking off to the bedroom. “Are we not going for a walk then?” Joe asks, looking over to Bill who pulls his mask back down. “We will. Just give us some time.” Joe sits back down on the sofa flicking the TV on. “Campbell can I show you something?” Bill walks into the bedroom to see that Campbell was hugging Sparky close to him. “The masks are scary.” He whimpers, scratching his fingers down Sparky’s wing. “Can I look at him?” Bill asks as Campbell passes him over. “Look Sparky isn’t afraid of masks.” Bill takes a mask, putting it over Sparky’s mouth. “No! Please.” Campbell cries out, tugging the mask off of Sparky. “Campbell look, will you try it?” Bill holds out Campbell’s mask again. “No it’s scary.” Bill pulls Campbell into a hug. “It’s going to be okay. If you don’t like it you can take it off.” 

Campbell holds onto Bill’s hand tightly, mask over his lower face as they walk through the park. “This is nice.” Bill says, squeezing Campbell’s hand reassuringly. “There’s lots of ducks.” Joe points over to the pond that they were walking towards, both men noticing that Campbell was being rather quiet. “Ducks, pond, lady, men, children, ducks, pond.” Bill looks over to see that Campbell was rattling off some words over and over. “Okay we are going to just take a break.” He tells Joe, helping the boy over to one of the benches. “Duck, pond, bench, Bill, Joe, duck, pond, bench.” Bill looks around before brushing a hand down the boy’s arm. “Look at me Campbell. Just here.” Bill motions to his face. “Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill.” He talks over and over tapping at his knee. “I’m right here. Look here.” He rests his hands over the boy’s to keep it still. “In, out, in, out.” Campbell says as his breathing gets faster, the mask making it harder to stay calm. “Off please.” Campbell whimpers, pulling at his mask. “Okay we will take it off.” Bill helps the boy take his mask off. 

“Campbell no!” Bill says as Campbell pushes past him and runs away. Joe looks around to see where he went and also saw the people telling him off and taking videos. “Bill.” Joe says pointing over to Campbell, deep in a manic episode starting to get rather distressed. Joe runs off catching up to where Campbell was. “Leave him alone. Put your phones down.” Joe says addressing the few people that were near him. “He should be wearing a mask. And running up and pulling at people is inappropriate normally but with a pandemic.” Joe looks to see that Bill had caught up to Campbell also, pulling him into a hug. “I’m going to post this online. It’s disgusting what you are letting him do. He’s killing people.” Campbell tries to pull away from Bill. “I’m not killing people!” He shouts, kicking Bill’s shin. “Campbell, it’s alright.” Campbell punches a hand out to push the man away. “You aren’t making it any better. Look at him he’s terrified enough without you shouting and filming him.” Joe tells them, stepping in front of Campbell and adding a barrier between Campbell and the crowd. 

“You are the ones who are disgusting.” Bill says, not being able to listen any longer. Joe had managed to get Campbell to sit on one of the benches, passing him his phone to play a game on it. “What do you get out of shouting at someone who clearly has a mental disorder?” He points at the person who was filming. “Delete that video now.” He says, glaring at the rest of the crowd. “Now go back to whatever miserable lives you live.” Bill watches as they disperse, walking back over to the two boys. “Are you feeling better now?” Bill kneels down in front of Campbell who was hyper focused on the game, his leg bouncing up and down. “I think we should go back home.” Joe agrees, slipping his phone out of Campbell’s hand. “Joe!” He whines trying to grab the phone. “We are going back home.” Bill explains, wrapping his arm around Campbell who yawns, nuzzling his head against Bill’s shoulder. “Why don’t we go home, grab some lunch and then you can have a nap?” Campbell nods, dragging his feet along the floor. “What did you want for lunch?” Bill asks, making sure that Joe was following behind. “Uh, grilled cheese?” He asks, looking back to Joe. “Grilled cheese sounds good." “I want Sparky.” Campbell whimpers, digging his fingers around Bill’s shirt. “You can have him when we get home.” Bill reassures. 


	4. Back to Work

“You can’t go back!” Campbell pulls at Bill’s arm as he tries to leave the house. “It's dangerous out there.” Campbell whimpers as Joe tries to pull him away from Bill. “Come on, let’s go find your book again.” Joe says, pulling the boy into a hug. “I’ll be back around 5.” Bill says, sneaking out the door before Campbell could reach Bill again. “Let’s go find secret seven.” Joe grabs Campbell’s arm before the boy can hit him. “It’s not safe out there.” Campbell cries, trying to sneak out of Joe’s hand. “Do you want some cocoa?” Joe says, grabbing a blanket from the side and wrapping it around Campbell. “Cocoa.” Campbell nods, voice wavering. “Okay, I’ll make you some cocoa.” Joe moves him onto the sofa, searching around for the remote. “There you go, put on whatever you want. We can do some reading later.” Joe squeezes his shoulder before going to the kitchen to make a cocoa for Campbell and a coffee for himself. He looks over to Campbell as the Doctor Who theme starts playing. He grabs the two mugs, moving over to the sofa, placing the mugs on the coffee table before sitting next to Campell. “Is that Tom Baker?” Joe asks, Campbell nodding as he curls up and rests against Joe’s side. 

“Bill can you come home early?” Campbell whispers into the phone so that Joe couldn’t hear him calling. “Campbell everything is fine, we’ve all got PPE on and all the patients are temperature checked before they are allowed in.” Campbell shakes his head, biting his lip. “I want you to come home.” Campbell tries again, tapping his hand against the phone. “Don’t be silly, where’s Joe? Have you done your reading yet?” Campbell sighs, seeing Joe walk out of the bedroom. “Campbell, can I talk to Bill please?” Campbell groans before passing the phone to Joe and walking off into the bedroom, laying on the bed. He rolls over to grab his book and find the page he was on before. “So no touching until you are showered and changed?” Joe asks again, leaning to look at Campbell. “He’s not going to like that.” Joe admits, Bill agreeing with him on the other side of the call. “Okay, I guess we will have to see how it goes. I’ll have a cup of cocoa and some malted milks ready I guess.” Joe sighs, looking over to the clock, this was not going to be fun. “Yeah he’s been wanting to go outside but refusing to wear a mask, we went into the garden and had a picnic for lunch. God, I can’t wait until the world gets back to normal.” 

Joe keeps a hold of Campbell as the door goes, catching him before he runs to open it. “We have to wait in here.” Joe reminds the boy who was holding Sparky tightly to him. “Going into the bathroom now.” Bill shouts as they hear a door close. “Can I see Bill?” Campbell asks, pulling out of Joe’s hand. “He’s in the shower, but you can after.” Joe explains, locking the front door. “Bill!” Campbell knocks on the bathroom door. “Campbell, why don’t you go ask Joe for your cocoa and malted milks and I’ll be out in a bit.” Campbell sighs, Joe coming over to guide the boy over to the sofa. “Sparky wants one too.” Campbell says, pointing to his malted milks. “Okay he can have one.” Joe sits opposite Campbell at the table as Bill sneaks out from the bathroom to the bedroom to get dressed. “Not yet Campbell.” Joe says, resting a hand on his steadying the boy once more. “How has it been?” Bill walks out of the bedroom dressed in pyjama trousers and a gray shirt. Campbell looks up at Bill who nods, the boy running to hug him. “It’s been okay. Although he has moved into space a few hours back.” Bill ruffles Campbell’s hair. “Are you feeling a bit cloudy?” Campbell nods, nuzzling his head into the man’s chest. “I’m sorry there’s more rules bub.” Bill strokes his back gently. “You can stay home?” Campbell suggests, stroking Sparky's wing. 


	5. Arts and Crafts

“Hiya Ronnie.” Bill says once he picks up, looking out the window at Campbell running around the garden. “Yeah we’ve been okay, all things considered. A few episodes and panic attacks but that’s to be expected.” Bill says looking at Joe who was watching the boy over the top of his book. “Well the reason I’m calling is because we’re currently stuck in a rather long manic episode… I’d say about 2 days, it’s a blessing that Joe is here so that we can take shifts.” Bill looks over taking the phone with him as he goes out to the garden. “Campbell, don’t do that.” He says taking the trowel from his hand. “I mean I guess you can talk to him. I’ve just got to work out this facetime situation?” Bill takes the phone away from his ear clicking a few buttons. “Look Campbell, it's Ronnie.” Joe points to the phone before getting back to his book. Campbell looks over with a smile. “Hello Campbell.” Ronnie says watching the boy’s expression carefully. “Are you tired? You look tired?” Campbell nods, his hand tapping at the side of his face. “But your brain is talking a lot isn’t it?” Campbell nods again, yawning. “Do you want to sleep? I’ve heard it’s been a while since.” Campbell nods looking over to Bill. “Has he been non-verbal the whole time?” Bill turns the phone back to him. “Yeah only get the occasional word.” 

“So Ronnie said that this might help.” Bill says sitting Campbell down at the kitchen table. “Come over?” Campbell asks, looking around and to the door. “Ronnie can’t come over remember but he did say that art might be a good idea.” Bill passes him a bit of paper and some pens. “I think we should all do some drawing. Might be good.” Joe sits down opposite them grabbing a bit of paper. “I used to draw quite a bit.” Joe says, picking up a pencil and looking at Campbell. “What are you going to draw Campbell?” Bill asks, showing him the marker pens. “Or do you want to use some paint, I think we have some at the back of the cupboard.” Campbell was tapping his hand against the bit of paper. “Don’t know.” Campbell sighs, rolling his fingers over the pens looking to Joe. “What?” Campbell asks, Joe turns the paper to see a pencil sketch of Campbell. “Do you want to do something like this?” Bill points to the picture. “Okay.” Campbell says picking up an orange marker, uncapping it and bringing it to the bit of paper. “That’s good.” Bill ruffles his hair, watching him scribbling circles into the bit of paper. “Oh a text from Ronnie.” Bill says, opening it up. “He’s asking how it’s going. Do you feel any better hey?” Bill watches Campbell put the cap on the orange pen before grabbing the purple one starting to put dots on the page. 

Bill picks up Campbell’s picture. “That’s very good.” He smiles, kissing the top of his head. “Should we put it in the fridge?” Campbell nods, yawning loudly. “Want to sleep.” Campbell mutters grabbing onto Bill’s arm. “I think that’s a good idea.” Bill places a hand on the boy’s back as he wraps himself around Bill. “Say goodnight to Joe.” Bill tells him, Campbell looking over to Joe and waving goodnight. “Don’t stay up too late on that masterpiece.” Bill tells Joe who started to colour in his picture. “I’m almost done, I’ll turn the lights off when I’m done.” He says, waving to Campbell again. “Do you want a nice bath before bed?” Campbell nods against Bill’s chest. “Alright let’s run a nice warm bath.” Bill sits him down on the lid of the toilet. “Did you like doing the drawing?” Campbell nods watching as the water starts to fill the tub. “See Ronnie?” Bill twists the cap back on the bath soap before kneeling in front of Campbell. “Why don’t we ring him in the morning. See if you can talk with him that way.” Campbell’s eyeline trails over to the bathtub. “Bubbles.” Campbell points to how the bubbles were overflowing. “Oh right. Take your clothes off and then you can get in the bath.” Bill stands up, turning the water off. “You too?” Campbell holds onto Bill’s hand. 

When they get out of the bath Bill notices that Joe had turned the living room lights off. “Okay into these.” Bill lays out Campbell’s pyjamas. Turning to the chest of drawers so that he could get into his own. “Look Campbell.” Bill says noticing the sketchpad that was on the chair by the bedroom door. Joe’s picture of Campbell laid there, his expression calm and happy. “It’s me.” Campbell says, tracing the outline of his face and body, over the eyes. He smiles when he sees the colours of his multicolored hoodie. “He looks tired.” Campbell says, noting the black rings around the drawing's eyes. “I think he might be? Do you think so?” Bill asks, tracing his fingers over the boy’s arm, dipping into the sleeve of his pyjama shirt. “I’m so tired. My brain hasn’t stopped.” Campbell admits, turning to face the man. “Can we go to sleep?” Bill nods softly, kissing Campbell. “We can go to sleep.” Bill leads the two of them back to the bed, laying the boy down on it and pulling the covers over him before moving in next to him. “Don’t leave please.” Campbell grabs onto Bill’s wrist. “I’m right here. You can go to sleep.” Bill whispers, brushing his hand through Campbell’s hair. “Let’s go to sleep.” 


	6. Misunderstanding

“Remember to wear your mask when you go shopping.” Bill kisses the top of Campbell’s head, showing him where his mask was; hanging from a shelf near the door. Joe had gone to work at the library getting things ready for opening and Bill was about to leave. “The list is on the fridge. Don’t forget your medication.” Bill says, Campbell hugging the man before he leaves. “Bye Campbell!” Bill calls before the boy moves to the fridge looking through the list. “Milk, bread, jam, cocoa. Milk, bread, jam, cocoa.” Campbell says, taking the bit of paper off of the fridge and shoving it in his pocket along with the money that Bill had left for him. “Milk, bread, jam, cocoa.” Campbell says, taking his mask and keys from the shelf by the front door. “Milk, bread, jam, cocoa.” He mutters to himself as he walks down the street to the local shop. “Milk, bread, jam, cocoa.” He turns the corner seeing the entrance to the shop. “Ear, chin, ear, mouth.” He repeats what Bill had told him when he puts on his mask. “Breathe in, breathe out.” Campbell takes the list out of his pocket skimming through it again. “Milk, bread, jam, cocoa.” He says again to himself as he enters the shop. “Pump, together, rub. 1,2,3.” Campbell mutters, putting the hand gel on as he enters the shop looking at the arrows on the floor. “Milk, bread, jam, cocoa.” He watches the people in front of him carefully looking up at the signs as he finds the bread. “No.” He grumbles. “Milk first.” He looks around trying to find the milk; it is two rows down from the bread. “Excuse me, can I just get to the bread.” A man asks, Campbell looking over. “No! Milk first.” Campbell says, fist shaking. “I just need to get to the bread mate.” The man reaches over, into Campbell’s bubble. “Too close.” Campbell mutters, fist shaking as he punches the man before falling to the floor and rocking himself gently. 

Campbell looks up at the police officers who stood above him. “Son, we are taking you to the station. I think it is in your best interest to get up and follow us peacefully.” One police officer explains. Campbell’s eyes were focused on the handcuffs on the officers belt, reaching out to grab them. The police officer grabs Campbell’s wrists connecting them with the cuffs. “Let’s go.” He pulled Campbell up; who was shaking and crying; too deep in his mania to be able to speak. “Can you start with your name?” The officer asks, Campbell sat in a chair in an office. Campbell looks around the room, hand tapping his knee. “Can you understand what we are asking?” The officer leans forward and closer to Campbell talking slower. “This isn’t going to work. We need to call an appropriate adult. Could you tell us who you live with?” Campbell closes his eyes starting to hit at his head, the metal of the handcuffs coming along with the hand. “Do we have his records? Any ID on his person?” One officer asks the other looking at the boy again. “If you continue that we will have to restrain you.” The officer explains watching Campbell’s hand still on his forehead. “Okay so you can understand me.” The officer leans forward. “Can you tell us who you are?” Campbell bites his quivering lip. “Let’s put him in one of the rooms whilst we work out who the hell he is.” The police officer says, Campbell letting out a sob as two officers pull him up off his chair and into a small room with a bed. 

Betty looks up from her paperwork when she sees the police come in. “Hello officers. How can we help you?” She looks up at the two men in uniform. “Is a William Masters here?” One asks, reading the name off a notebook. “Right through that door.” Betty points out looking over to Virginia as she walks in. “Why are the police here?” She asks, suddenly looking concerned. “I don’t know. They wanted to talk with Bill.” Betty tells her watching the police and Bill talk through the glass of the office door, the man shouting something at them, waving his arms around. A few moments later Bill walks out with the police officers. “Cancel my appointments please Betty, I will be gone for the day.” He says calmly, following the police officers out. “Do you reckon the docs been arrested?” Betty asks Virginia who was watching Bill carefully. “He wouldn’t shout at officers if he was being.” It suddenly hits her what is happening. “Oh God. Campbell.” She says, Betty looking over as the doc gets in the police car. “That poor little lad.” Betty says, sighing as she picks up the phone. “Better get in touch with these women.” She says, looking through the list of appointments. 

“He has rights! You can’t throw him in that little room with no explanation. He is probably confused and terrified.” Bill shouts at the officer looking at Campbell through the window. “Has he been able to take his pills? He was due them at 12.” Bill asks the officers, shrugging after looking at each other. “Let me in there, or let him out to me.” Bill tells them watching as one of the officers unlocks the door. “We’d like to continue his questioning in 5 minutes.” The officer tells Bill, letting him into the room before locking the door again. “Campbell. I’m here bud.” Bill approaches the twitchy boy carefully, cursing as he sees his hands were cuffed. “Hey look here. I know it’s really scary. Look at me.” Bill moves Campbell’s chin so that the boy could see him. “Do you know who I am?” Bill asks, testing how far gone the boy was. “Bill.” He whimpers, a tear falling down his cheek. “That’s me. Good boy.” Bill brushes a thumb over Campbell’s cheek. “You’re a good boy, whatever happened is just a misunderstanding.” Bill says softly, watching Campbell start to relax a little. “Milk first.” Campbell sobs, grabbing at Bill’s hand. “Not bread.” Bill shushes the boy pulling him into a hug. “I know, I’m right here.” Bill kisses the top of the boy’s head, feeling him tense up as one of the officers knocked on the door. “No please.” Campbell whimpers, gripping onto Bill best he can. “We are going to explain what happened to the man and then we can leave. Is that okay?” Campbell whimpers again, closing his eyes as he nods. 

“I’m going to let you off with no further action taken due to the circumstances of the attack.” The officer tells Campbell who was looking over to Bill who smiles gently. “We can go home.” Bill explains the boy nodding. “We just need you Bill to fill in some forms, sign a few things and then you can collect Campbell’s belongings.” The officer explains, leading Bill out of the room. “Campbell if you can stay in here please.” He adds, motioning to one of the officers in the back of the room. “We are going to take these off now. Make you a little more comfortable.” The officer explains, holding onto the middle of the cuffs so that he could unlock them and take them off of Campbell. “I am disgusted by the way that you treated him and I would like to talk to your superior to file an official complaint.” Bill shouts, looking to the officers that had taken Campbell in. “You have a very vulnerable boy in there and he was in no way treated with respect or understanding. So I’ll sign your bloody forms if you give me the name of your superior.” Bill looks at the main officers, gritting his teeth, the other officers bowing their heads. “Now if I could have his belongings I think there are his midday pills in there. Which you would’ve known about if you bothered to look at the packaging.” Bill signs the forms, grabbing Campbell’s bag and a business card. “Come on now Campbell. I think we should go home and find some cocoa.” Bill says, helping the boy walk out of the station. “What do you think?” Campbell nods sleepily, holding onto Bill’s hand tightly. 


	7. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Misunderstanding

“That is horrible. Aren’t they trained to deal with vulnerable people?” Joe complains looking over to Campbell who was falling asleep on the sofa. “They should be trained. Bloody officers acting like he was a murderer when all he did was get stressed and punch someone.” Bill walks over to Campbell, shaking his shoulder gently. “Should we go to bed?” Campbell nods, dropping his head to his chest. “Let’s go to bed.” Bill helps him up. “Let’s go to bed.” Bill looks over to Joe who was looking up something on his phone. “The men were mean.” Campbell whimpers, grabbing onto Bill’s shirt. “I know, they were rather mean weren’t they? It’s okay though, I had a talk with them.” Campbell yawns, pulling at Bill. “They won’t do it again right? It was scary.” Campbell says, Bill helping to take his clothes off and helping him into his pyjamas. “I know bubs.” Bill lays him down on the bed. “Do you want Sparky?” Campbell nods, looking around for the stuffed dragon. “There you go. I’m going to sort the dishes out. I’ll be back soon. Go to sleep now.” Bill kisses the boy’s forehead, brushing the hair out of his face. 

Joe looks up and over to Bill as he walks back in. “This might be something.” Joe turns his phone. “What is it?” Bill puts his glasses on his face grabbing the phone from Joe. “It’s a sunflower lanyard.” Bill scrolls down the phone. “Basically it’s for hidden disabilities. So when Campbell is out and about it tells people to be more patient. And you can buy these cards.” Joe moves to another tab. “See it tells people about his Bipolar and also some of the symptoms. And then we can put our contact details at the back of the card.” Bill looks at the photo before turning back to Joe. “And this can come when?” Joe takes his phone back. “Um it can come tomorrow. If we order it tonight.” Joe says looking back up to Bill. “And this sort of thing. It’s recognised?” Joe shrugs. “Well I guess it is, there is a whole charity for it. And the card sort of explains everything on the card. Worth a try. Don’t want to risk Campbell having to go through all that again.” Bill grabs the mugs. “I say we should buy them. My card is in my bag.” Bill says starting to wash everything up.

“Come look at what’s come for you.” Bill passes the package for Campbell. “Ooo what is it?” Campbell grabs it and rips it open. “What is it?” Campbell pulls out the lanyard. “This is to help other people know how to look after you.” Campbell pulls at the clip watching as the clips fall apart. “I think I broke it.” He says, brushing his hand over the material. “It’s meant to do that. Look.” Bill takes it from Campbell moving it around Campbell’s neck and putting the clips back together. “And then we put this on it.” He grabs the card showing it to Campbell. “This tells everyone about you. So that people are more patient.” Bill clips it to the bottom of the lanyard. “So I wear it all the time?” Campbell smiles quite enjoying wearing it. “Well only when we are in public. But you can wear it whenever you’d like.” Bill smiles, smoothing the lanyard against the boy’s jumper. “It looks quite nice. Doesn’t it?” Campbell nods, playing with the card hanging from it. “Joe is going to go to the shops with you later. You can wear it when you go there.” Campbell looks a little shaky. “What if those men come again?” Campbell whimpers looking over. “Don’t worry, you will be with Joe this time and you have your lanyard now.” Bill reassures him, looking at the list he made. “Let’s make sure the list is in order this time.” Bill grabs a pen.

Campbell puts his mask on looking around the shop after putting on the hand gel. “Bread first.” Joe says, looking around at the types of bread. “Campbell that one there.” Joe points out watching as Campbell puts it in the basket. “What’s next?” Campbell looks at the list, skimming through it. “Excuse me can I get to the bread?” A woman asks, Campbell looking over and fiddling with his lanyard. “One second.” Joe says, rubbing Campbell’s arm. “Let’s go find the milk.” The woman looks to the lanyard. “Oh sorry, take your time.” Joe smiles helping Campbell away from the shelves. “Let’s go find the milk.” Campbell follows Joe over to the milk. “Did you want to get some yogurts?” Joe asks, looking to see they were on offer. “It’s not on the list.” Campbell says, tapping his hand against his head. “Okay, don’t worry. Let’s just get the milk.” Joe grabs Campbell’s hand as his phone rings. “Oh it’s Bill.” Joe answers it, keeping an eye on Campbell as he looks at the list looking around at the shelves. “Hi Bill… yeah it’s going well. Someone saw it and took notice. Gave Campbell a bit of space.” Joe tells Bill, looking at Campbell going in the wrong direction of the arrows. “Oh I might have to go, Campbell’s gone the wrong way.” Joe watches, a little weary when a staff member walks over to the boy. “I’m sorry. Campbell come this way.” Joe says, wrapping his arms around Campbell. “Oh don’t worry. It’s all a little confusing, all this new stuff. What were you looking for?” Campbell looks down to his list, showing it to the lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure the sunflower project is just uk based but if you want to find out more you can just search. Sunflower and hidden disabilities.


	8. Tiktok Pranks

“Joe. Hold my phone and hide somewhere.” Campbell whispers, passing Joe his phone. “What are you up to?” Joe asks a little confused looking over to Bill who was doing the washing up. “Just film.” Campbell whispers with a smirk, pulling himself together before he walks over to Bill. “Hiya Campbell.” Bill smiles, looking to the boy as he dries a plate and puts it in the drying rack. “Can we play some cards daddy?” Bill pauses, putting the plate into the sink and drying his hands on a towel. “What did you say?” He asks in a calm tone looking at the boy. “Well, can we play cards daddy?” Bill rests a hand on Campbell’s shoulder. “We can go play cards. Are you feeling a little cloudy?” Campbell shakes his head. “I just want to play cards.” Campbell shrugs, sliding his hand into Bill’s hand. “Well, let me wash up this plate and then we can play cards? Why don’t you set it up?” Joe smiles softly from behind the camera as he watches Bill kiss Campbell softly before going back to the dishes. 

Campbell looks around the corner to see that Bill’s office door was still closed and that he was quiet. “Right.” Campbell mutters, resting the phone against a box on the table. He takes off his hoodie so he was wearing just his crop top and some blue jeans. He watches the timer click before the music starts. “Now from the top, make it drop.” Campbell starts the dance as the music continues. He bites his lip as he hears the door go and Bill poking his head over the door, quickly catching onto what was happening. “Nope, absolutely not.” Bill grabs the phone from the table, deleting the video before looking over to the boy with crossed arms. “What did I tell you? About this app?” Bill holds the phone up before putting it into his pocket. “It wasn’t an inappropriate dance.” Campbell tries but catches the expression on Bill’s face so stops. “I told you that you could have the app if you didn’t do this sort of stuff.” Campbell sighs, crossing his arms. “It’s not that bad!” Campbell flicks his hands in the air. “Don’t do that now.” Bill catches the boy’s arms wrapping them around himself and into a hug. “I don’t want you doing stuff like that, especially wearing this.” Bill’s fingers toy with the bottom of the boy’s crop top. “I want to keep this sort of stuff to just us.” 

“I’m doing this challenge.” Campbell whispers, placing the phone down so that it is angled to face the sofa where Bill was sat. “Shuffle back a bit.” Campbell says as he shuffles towards Bill on his knees. “What are you up to now?” Bill asks, brushing a hand through the boy’s hair. “Just shuffle back.” Campbell says again, resting one hand on Bill’s knee. “Look at me.” Bill smiles, resting a hand on the boy’s cheek and pulling him up into a kiss. “Joe will be here soon?” Bill whispers, tapping his foot a little. “Let me just do this quickly.” Campbell leans down, resting the side of his face on Bill’s knee as he reaches under the sofa to grab the remote and sitting back on his knees. “What was that about Joe coming?” Campbell asks looking at Bill who looked rather flustered. “He’ll be… um. Well he’s coming over in a minute.” Campbell pushes himself off the floor. “Oh that’ll be nice. Am I allowed to hug him because he’s been to work or does he have to stay away?” Campbell sits up on the sofa next to Bill, winking at the camera as the video cuts off. “We will make sure he washes his hands and he’ll be changed out of his uniform before he gets to us.” Bill responds, shuffling a little in his seat. 


	9. Tiktok Pranks Pt.2

“Virginia!” Campbell whisper-shouts, looking behind him to Bill who was sitting in his office working. “Are you okay?” Virginia asks, making the boy shush her. “We need to be quiet. I’m going to prank Bill. I need to rest my phone here. Can you press record when I knock on the door?” Virginia grabs his phone from him. “It’ll do a 10 second timer so you can position the camera.” Campbell explains, smiling when Virgina nods. “What are you going to do?” She asks. “I’m going to put my arms up and see what he does.” Campbell leans into explaining leaving Virginia rather confused when the boy walks away. “Bill.” Campbell says as he knocks on the door. “Campbell what are you doing here? You don’t normally do shows on a tuesday?” Bill asks, opening the door and poking his head through. Campbell lifts his arms up, smiling at Bill. “Not just now Campbell I’m busy.” Bill says. “Please.” Campbell says making grabby hands. Bill shakes his head but seems to be faltering. “I need you too though.” Campbell smiles, flicking to look back at the camera for a second but Bill doesn’t. “Okay but quickly.” Bill says, pulling Campbell into his arms, the boy nuzzling his face into Bill’s shoulder. “You good now?” Bill asks softly, the boy shaking his head. “Just a little longer.” Campbell sighs happily, sinking into Bill’s arms. 

“Bill come here.” Campbell pulls at the man’s arm and pulls the man in front of the camera. “Campbell what are you up to?” Bill sighs, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist. “Nothing, I just want to show this new dance.” Campbell pulls himself out of the man’s arms so that he could start the video. “Just wait there.” Campbell smiles, pressing the record button. “This better not be a bad one.” Bill says, watching the boy carefully as the song starts to play. Campbell shuffles a little in his place as the song starts. “Just as long as you twerk.” Bill hears the song lyrics, shaking his head. “Campbell.” Bill says but the boy ignores him starting the dance. “No, no, nope.” Bill grabs Campbell around his waist and picks him up, dropping the laughing boy onto the sofa. “Come on it’s funny.” Campbell giggles looking up at a not so happy Bill. “Oh it’s funny is it?” Bill leans down to rest his hands on each side of Campbell’s waist. The boy stops laughing, swallowing as Bill slides his hands up further. “Yeah.” He says, looking Bill directly in the eyes. “I’ll remember that.” Bill smiles, moving down to kiss Campbell.

Bill walks into the living room from his office. “What do you want for lunch?” Bill asks looking over to Campbell who looks over at the hidden camera before looking back at Bill. “My mum is mad at me.” Campbell says, Bill’s head turning to look at the boy quickly. “What’s happened?” Campbell sits up. “I put three pickles in the blender and now the bus driver is mad at us for not bringing him mayonnaise.” Campbell says as seriously as he could. “What was that?” Bill puts the plate back down on the counter and moves over to Campbell. “The bus drive is mad at us for not bringing the mayonnaise because I put three pickles in the blender.” Bill moves onto his knees, resting his hands on Campbell’s. “Are you feeling okay?” Campbell nods. “Bill I put three pickles in the blender.” Campbell says, throwing on his scared voice. “It’s okay. You’ll be okay.” Bill pulls Campbell into his arms. “Just try and calm down.” Bill rubs the palm of his hand up and down the boy’s back. “I am calm Bill.” Campbell looks up to the man. “You are okay.” Bill whispers, shushing the boy. “I’m okay Bill. It was just a tiktok thing.” Campbell points to the camera. 

“Joe.” Bill walks into the library, spotting Joe at the desk. “Oh hi Bill? Is Campbell around?” Joe asks, gesturing towards the hand gel which Bill puts on before resting against the desk. “Uh no, I wanted to ask. Could you teach me how to use tiktok?” Bill leans in to whisper making Joe laugh. “Sorry, um why?” Joe clears his throat. 


	10. Neverending

“Let’s go Campbell, grab your mask and coat.” Bill says, in a hurry to get out the door and to work. “Do you think I should start with Elvis or Queen?” Campbell asks, shrugging his coat on and grabbing a mask from the side. “Well I think Queen will start the show with a bang but then the woman on ward 3 loves Elvis.” Bill says, getting into the car as Campbell gets on the other side. “What’s her name? I’ll make it a special dedication.” Campbell smiles, feeling Bill tap his shoulder to remind him about the seatbelt. “Margaret.” Bill says as he starts to drive off. “There was something in the asylum once with that name. She had schizophrenia, a very interesting woman to talk to. Went all over the place with conversation like I did. The two of us used to natter away about nothing really at all. But it made sense to us.” Campbell sighs happily at the memory. “She ended up going to the hospital because she broke her wrist and I never saw her again.” Campbell tells Bill, in a confused tone. “Well I’m sure she’s fine.” Bill says, although he knew what happened quite often in situations like that. 

“Good show today lad.” Lester says, seeming to be smiling but there was a mask in the way so he wasn’t sure. “Thanks, highlight of the week really.” Campbell says, pulling his mask on as he sees Bill walking towards him. “Right let’s get you home for lunch.” Bill says, keeping his distance from Lester. “I’ll get out your way.” Lester says, stepping back so that Campbell could get out of the station. “I’ll see you this afternoon Bill.” Campbell waves, following the man out of the building with a frown on his face. “I’ve gotten you some more shampoo and body wash. And I manage to find those new biscuits you wanted.” Bill says, opening the door for Campbell who seemed to be in a world of his own. “Yeah.” Campbell nods, remembering to put his seatbelt on this time. “That was a good show today. I checked by ward 3 before I went to get you. The lady was very happy with her dedication.” Bill reaches over to touch Campbell’s hand as he starts the car. “Said Jailhouse Rock was her husband’s favourite.” Bill brushes a thumb over the boy’s hand but there was no getting to him. 

Bill was just about to leave when he got a phone call. “Hello. Virginia, I’m just on my way out the door now.” He pauses, Campbell notices that he pauses and looks up from the TV. “Bill?” Campbell stands up, looking over to the man. “Bill?” His voice wavers. “Alright, both of us?” Bill says back to Virginia. “I know he’s not going to like that.” Bill sighs and brings a hand to his forehead. “Thank you for telling me.” Bill hangs up the phone walking over to Campbell. “Campbell, I don’t want you to freak out.” The boy’s hands already started to shake as the man rests his hands on his shoulders. “Someone in the hospital, one of the patients, they’ve been tested positive for Covid.” Campbell bites his lip, shaking his head as a tear falls down his face. “No! You’re lying.” Campbell pushes away from Bill’s attempted embrace. “So what we need to do is all take tests.” Bill says, letting Campbell go like the boy wanted. “This isn’t real. This isn’t happening.” Campbell falls to the floor, hiding his face into his hands. “This is real and I’m sorry that we have to do this.” Bill sits down opposite the boy. “I want it to end, what’s the point if this doesn’t end?” Campbell starts scratching at his hands. “There is going to be an end. Scientists are looking for a cure.” Campbell shakes his head, slumping against Bill. “I’m living in a neverending nightmare.” 


	11. Tiktok Revenge

“Campbell, can you come here?” Bill calls towards the bedroom, looking to the phone one last time to see if it was recording. “Bill?” He says, moving closer to the man who opens his arms out. “Are you doing okay?” Bill asks, sliding a hand to Campbell’s back, the boy nodding as Bill kisses him. “That’s good.” Bill says as he wipes his mouth. “Bill?” Campbell reaches for the man’s hand. “What’s up?” Campbell looked around the room but couldn’t spot any cameras. “Can you kiss me again?” Bill smiles, pulling the boy into the kiss again. Campbell watches Bill as they move away from the kiss, Bill wiping his mouth again. “What’s wrong with me?” Campbell asks, a tear falling from his cheek. “Do you not like me anymore?” Campbell starts panicking, thinking of all the worst case scenarios. “Woah.” Bill holds the boy’s hand. “Look, the camera is there, it was just a prank. See.” Bill picks the phone up, stopping the recording. “Kiss me, so I know.” Campbell says, pulling at Bill’s hand. Bill pulls Campbell in by his lower back, connecting their lips quickly and starting to walk the boy back to the sofa. 

Bill sits down on the sofa, a camera pointing to it and recording, as he sees Campbell walk in. “I was thinking.” Bill starts, Campbell looking over to him. “Why did you fall in love with an old man like me?” Campbell is quick to move over to the man, sitting in his lap, and wrapping his legs around Bill’s waist. “Why wouldn’t I?” Campbell rests his hand on Bill’s cheek. “You saved my life. You took me in, dressed me, bandaged my wounds. But not just that; you showed me what love was after so many years of searching.” Campbell moves a hand to the man’s chest. “Bill, you are kind and loving. You make me feel less of an outcast, not many people would look after a manic depressive for 5 minutes let alone commit to the rest of their lives with one.” Bill feels a tear fall from his face. “Your cocoa is crazily good.” Campbell kisses Bill’s cheek, trailing it up to his ear. “And.” He whispers, brushing his other thumb over the man’s lips. “You are very good at making me feel good.” Campbell whispers, smiling as he feels Bill jut his hips up. “And you make me feel good.” Bill says back to Campbell, pulling the boy closer and creating a friction between them. 

Campbell knew that Bill was out, he was going to be in the office most of the day which gave Campbell a good opportunity to film some videos. He goes into the bedroom, turning on the lights before setting up the phone and the song. He was dressed in only his pyjama bottoms still, later he would blame it on being too hot if Bill asked why he hadn’t gotten dressed all day. He leaned forward to start the audio before stepping back so he was in shot. “ She got me hyper, want to bite right now yi yi. Say I yi, yi yi yi. She got her hands all on her knees and then her bows on her thigh. She like to twerk and that's for sure cause I can tell how she fly.” Campbell smiles as he watches it back. “Very good.” Campbell says, grabbing his phone and falling back on the bed so that he could upload it. Bill comes back from work a few hours later, looking over to Campbell who was sat on his phone on the sofa. “What did you do today?” Bill asks, sitting down next to the boy. “Not much, just watched some tv, read my book.” Campbell shrugs, dropping his phone in his lap as Bill grabs his chin and lifts it up so that the boy was looking at him. “Do you want to tell me the truth?” 


	12. 3 Strikes, You're Out

_ Bill comes back from work a few hours later, looking over to Campbell who was sat on his phone on the sofa. “What did you do today?” Bill asks, sitting down next to the boy. “Not much, just watched some tv, read my book.” Campbell shrugs, dropping his phone in his lap as Bill grabs his chin lightly. “Do you want to tell me the truth?” _

“Bill.” Campbell whimpers, trying to look away but the man’s grip was too tight. “Campbell, tell me the truth.” Bill says again, releasing his grip and looking down at the boy. “You already know right?” Campbell says. “Know what?” The boy pulls his knees up to his chest. “Bill please. It was a joke. Just for fun.” Campbell tries to explain. “What did I say to you?” Bill asks, sitting down next to him. “Not to do those dances.” Campbell pouts, trying to move into the man’s arms. “We’re having a conversation.” Bill moves him back to sitting. “And what did you do?” Campbell shakes his head trying to hide his face. “The quicker you admit to it, the quicker this’ll be over.” Campbell swallows, tapping his hand against his knee. “I did the dances, three of them.” Campbell says, keeping a hand up as if he were shielding his face although he knew that Bill would never hit him. “I think that we need to stop this happening again, don’t we?” Bill rests a hand on Campbell’s shoulder as he falls into the man’s chest. “I’m sorry Bill.” The boy nuzzles his head into the man’s stomach. “It’s okay, you just need to learn.” Campbell freezes a little as he feels Bill’s hand grip the back of his shirt. 

“Campbell, wake up.” Bill nuzzles into the boy’s neck, leaving him a gentle kiss. “Sleepy no.” Campbell curls back up and pulls the covers over him. “No Campbell, we are waking up now.” Bill says, pulling the covers off the boy again. “Sit up please, cross legged.” Bill taps a bit of the mattress in front of him. “I want a cuddle.” Campbell pouts looking to Bill who shakes his head. “Sit up, we are going to talk about what your punishment is.” Campbell sits up, reaching out to grab Bill’s hand, the man squeezing it before letting it go. “Now, I think you need to get better at listening to what I tell you and following instructions. Okay?” Campbell shrugs, scratching at his knee. “Look up at me.” Bill tells the boy, trying not to show him comfort; punishing Campbell was as hard on him as it was on Campbell. “Today it’s not going to be a Campbell day like usual on my days off but it’s going to be a Bill day. Got that?” Campbell nods, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. “So I gotta do what you say? All day?” Bill nods, resting a hand on Campbell’s knee. “But if you don’t want to do anything, you can say your safe word and we can stop but only for the important stuff okay?” Campbell nods. “Vinyl.” Campbell says, Bill nodding in response to the boy showing that he knows the word. 

Campbell sighs as Bill changes the channel away from what he was watching. He leans back on the sofa. “This show is boring.” Campbell mutters, scrolling through tiktok. “Give me your phone.” Bill says holding his hand out. “Bill please.” Campbell groans, holding onto his phone tighter. “Campbell.” Bill says, shooting the boy a stern stare. “Oh fine!” Campbell sighs, passing Bill his phone before stomping off to the bedroom. “Campbell back here please. Let’s watch some TV together.” Bill looks up, watching as the boy stops, turning. “I don’t want to.” He says, crossing his arms. “What did we talk about this morning?” Bill reminds but Campbell shakes his head. “I’m not doing it!” He shouts, stomping his foot. “Campbell Bain! Come back here!” Bill shouts, staring at the boy, watching as he shrinks in confidence as he comes closer to him. “Did you shout at me?” Bill asks, voice scarily calm again. Campbell nods, looking at Bill with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage. “That won’t work unfortunately.” Bill says, stroking a hand down the boy's face and resting his thumb on the boy’s lips. “I think you should say sorry.” Bill sats, parting Campbell’s lips with his thumb. Campbell tries to speak but Bill shakes his head, shushing him gently. “Not like that.” Bill smiles gently, as Campbell nods, wide-eyed. 

Bill smirks as Campbell looks up at him, his lips red and swollen. “I think we should have Bill day’s more often?” The man says, Campbell nods as a line of drool dribbles down his chin. “Cuddle now please.” Campbell says, subspace imminent. “Okay, come up here my good boy.” Bill helps the limp boy up, his arms dangling by his side. “Let’s get you tucked in.” Bill smiles, helping the boy’s arms around his waist. “That’s it.” Campbell tries to lift his hand to wipe his mouth but he’s too tired. “Relax, it’s okay.” Bill says, grabbing a tissue from the side and wiping the boy’s mouth. “Sit up a bit, take a drink.” Campbell shuffles up, resting his head against Bill’s chest. “Just a bit, it’ll help your throat.” Bill guides the bottle to Campbell’s mouth, the boy sucking on it gently. “Good boy.” Bill kisses his forehead, turning the tv back on. “What do you want me to do?” Campbell says, voice hoarse and tired. “Nothing yet, why don’t you have a nap.” Bill strokes the boy’s hair gently as he nods. “Close your eyes, it’s okay.” Bill brushes his fingers lightly down Campbell’s cheek. “That’s it. Rest up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many more ideas if anyone wants a pt 2.


	13. Bill's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one turned out rather long. There will be one more part which is more of a cooldown chapter.

Whilst Campbell slept Bill had thought of how the afternoon would progress, he had managed to move the sleeping boy to lay on the sofa so that he could get up in search of stuff. Once he had, he got started with making some lunch; this may be his day but Campbell will need to have the energy. “Bill?” Campbell whines from the sofa, crawling so that he could rest his head on the arm of the sofa and look to the man. “Just in time, I’ve made us sandwiches.” Campbell jumps up to sit at the table. “I thought we’d watch a movie after lunch, one of my favorites.” Bill says, passing Campbell the ham sandwich. “Sounds good.” Campbell smiles, taking a bite. “I’ve got a few other things planned but remember your safe word is still usable if really needed.” Bill says, resting a hand on Campbell’s who just shrugged. “Yeah I know but I trust you.” Campbell says almost as if he hadn’t said it at all. “Come here.” Bill says, turning in his chair so that he could open his legs slightly to let the boy in. “You know, those videos were rather hot.” Bill whispers, brushing a thumb over Campbell’s lips pulling the bottom one down slightly before letting the boy suck on his finger. “Maybe if it were just me you were making the videos for I’d allow it.” Campbell grazes his teeth over Bill’s finger teasingly. “With less clothing?” He asks, the words muffled slightly. 

“Come on, let's dance.” Bill says as he sees Campbell come out of the bathroom and holds his hand out. Campbell takes it, moving with Bill as he turns the record on. “I just want you to listen to this song.” Bill whispers, moving his arms around Campbell’s waist and up the back of his shirt to sway gently. “ When I say give me love well don't be meager. Gee can't you see that I'm over eager. Oh baby oh baby obey me.” The record sings, Campbell resting his head against Bill’s shoulder. “And when my lonely arms need a build up. Well get in my arms and keep them filled up. Oh baby oh baby obey me.” Campbell whimpers softly as Bill moves one hand to grip the back of his neck, pulling his head up and into a kiss. “My good boy.” Bill hums softly, pulling at the boy’s bottom lip. “Bill.” Campbell grips onto the man’s collar as the kiss deepens. Bill lifts the boy up by the waist so that his legs move around the man’s waist. “My love just lives for you, why be lonely. I want you for my one and only. Oh baby oh baby obey me do.” Bill hums along to the song gently as he lays the boy down onto the sofa. “And they're a hit when people believe that way. So darling don't be shy don't be gentle. 'Cause I want you close and continental.” Bill moves over the armrest to move on top of Campbell, pinning the boy’s hands down. “Oh baby oh baby obey me. No maybe hey baby you slay me. Oh baby obey me do.”

Campbell’s lips were swollen for the second time today. He rested against the arm of the sofa, almost as if he was being propped up by it. Bill was knelt by the dvd player opening up the movie case and putting it into the tv. “What are we watching?” Campbell asks, snuggling into Bill’s side when he sits down, starting the movie. “Just watch.” Bill slides a hand around Campbell’s waist and pulls him closer. “You’ll like it.” Bill promises, kissing the boy's head as the opening scene starts. “Bill?” The man shushes him, brushing a hand up and down his arm. “She’s…” Bill’s hand slides back down to his side, slipping his fingers under the boy’s shirt to send a shiver down the boy’s body. “Bill.” Campbell swallows, finding Bill’s hand and moving it to his thigh. “I see.” Bill says against the boy’s hair, kissing his head. Bill motions to the TV as Bonnie sits down on the bed, Clyde resting against the bed frame and talking to her. Campbell’s eyes are fixated on Clyde in that vest as he approaches Bonnie. The boy moves so that Bill’s hand falls to his crotch. Campbell whimpers as the man pushes Bonnie to the bed, his hand moving to her chin. He closes his eyes for a second, bucking his hips up as he imagines Bill’s hand as Clyde’s. Bill’s eyes watch Bonnie carefully, how she kisses Clyde's chest as he slides his hand into Campbell’s trousers and takes hold of him. 

“No, don’t stop.” Campbell whines, moving his hand to pull at Bill’s arm trying to get the man to move his hand again. “Patience my good boy.” Bill stops his movements, pointing to the scene on the tv. “Just watch the movie.” Bill says, feeling how Campbell wriggles under his hand. After Campbell had calmed a little, the man’s hand moves around the boy again and flicks his wrist methodically. Again he brought Campbell to the edge before stopping again. Campbell bites his lip as he bucks his hips up. “Don’t do that.” Bill moves his other hand over to move the boy’s hips back against the sofa. “Good things come to those who wait.” Bill tells him, hand relaxing against Campbell’s crotch as he sits back to watch the movie. Campbell was watching the man who seemed not to be bothered by the fact that he had all the control over him. “I’m tired Bill.” Campbell says, hiding his face in Bill’s shoulder. “I know.” Bill brushes his thumb over the tip, Campbell bites into Bill’s neck and leaving a mark when Bill finally lets him come over the edge. “Thank you.” Campbell nods, leaving small kisses on Bill’s neck to thank the man. “I’ll always look after you my sweet boy.” Bill grabs the remote to turn the tv off before picking up Campbell and moving the both of them to the bedroom. 

Bill laid on his side, stroking Campbell’s chest gently as he started to stir a little. The boy mumbles something in his sleep before opening his eyes to Bill looking down at him softly. “You want me to be your Clyde?” Bill hums, brushing hair out of the boy’s face. “Bill?” He tries to sit up when Bill calms him, resting a hand on his chest gently. “Do you want Bill baby? Or..” Bill asks. “Or do you want Clyde?” He says putting on a slight accent. When Campbell doesn’t respond Bill pecks his lips softly to try and wake him up a little more. “Darling?” He asks, Campbell nodding a little. “Clyde.” He mutters, looking Bill in the eyes. “Do you like that? Me calling you darling?” Bill smirks, as he pulls Campbell’s shirt off of him. “Do you want me to have my way with you, take me for myself while your eyes are guarded with my bow tie? Hmm.” Bill whispers, lips humming close to Campbell’s neck, the boy already hard. “Oh you like that?” Bill teases, hands sliding down to unbutton the boy’s trousers. “Lift your head up.” Bill says, taking off his bowtie. “Close your eyes.” Campbell closes his eyes, whimpering as he feels the fabric tightening around his face. “You okay darling?” Bill asks, accent back on again as Campbell nods, laying his head back against the pillow. 

“Keep that mouth quiet.” Bill growls, resting a hand by Campbell’s neck like Clyde did in the movie. “Let me take care of my little darling.” Bill comforts, pressing his little finger and thumb against the pressure points in the boy’s neck as he pushes in to the boy. “Fuck.” Campbell curses, bringing a hand to his mouth as he realised what he did. “You’re feeling rather rebellious are you?” Bill nips at the young Scot’s ear. “First I tell you to keep that mouth quiet, then you let a dirty swear slip out of that perfect mouth.” Campbell whimpers as Bill thrusts in deeper, pushing the boy’s legs up as he starts to suck at the boy’s pale, empty chest. “Tell me you’re sorry.” Bill digs his fingers into Campbell’s neck, getting closer by the second. “Tell me you’re a dirty little boy darling.” Campbell’s head lolls to the side as he tries to find his bearings, hand reaching out to try and find Bill’s. “Do I have to tell you again?” Bill scrapes his teeth against Campbell’s neck. “I’m a -.” Campbell starts, finding Bill’s hand and squeezing it. “Keep going.” Bill’s movements become sloppier but with an attempt to keep steady for Campbell. “I’m a dirty little boy.” Campbell cries out as he is forced over the edge, a tear sliding from out from under the blindfold. “Campbell?” Bill checks in, losing his character as his worry is more on Campbell. “Give me a colour.” Bill says, resting a hand over the boy’s heart. “Amber. Off please.” Campbell says shakily. “Okay, stay still.” Bill reaches out behind Campbell’s head to untie the blindfold. “Keep going though.” Campbell says, scratching at Bill’s back.


End file.
